1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lane boundary line recognition devices capable of recognizing lane boundary lines of an own vehicle on a roadway on which an own vehicle drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are lane boundary line recognition devices capable of acquiring images in front of an own vehicle on an own vehicle lane of a roadway by using an in-vehicle camera mounted on the own vehicle. The lane boundary line recognition devices are mounted on the own vehicle. The lane boundary line recognition devices recognize lane boundary lines, for example, solid white lines, dotted white lines, etc., on the roadway from the acquired images. In general, the lane boundary line recognition device extracts edges from the acquired images on the basis of a brightness change in the acquired images. The lane boundary line recognition device calculates a fitted curve which is fitted to the extracted edges as a lane boundary line of the own vehicle lane.
For example, a patent document 1, Japanese laid open publication No. H10-300494, firstly determines a lane boundary line at a near side of the own vehicle on the own vehicle lane on which the own vehicle drives. Secondly, the lane boundary line recognition device recognizes the other lane boundary line arranged at a far side of the own vehicle on the own vehicle lane on the basis of the already-recognized lane boundary line at the near side of the own vehicle.